1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates, by way of novel and useful industrial products, to biaromatic compounds which are vitamin D analogs.
The invention likewise relates to the process for their preparation and their utilization in pharmaceutical compositions intended for use in human or veterinary medicine, or else furthermore in cosmetic compositions.
The compounds according to the invention have a marked activity in the fields of cell proliferation and differentiation and are administered more particularly for the topical and systemic treatment of dermatological complaints, conditions or afflictions (or others) linked to a keratinization disorder, complaints, conditions or afflictions having an inflammatory and/or immunoallergic component and of hyperproliferation of tissues of ectodermal origin (skin, epithelium . . . ), whether benign or malignant. These compounds can in addition be used to combat aging of the skin, whether photoinduced or chronological and to treat cicatrization disorders.
It is likewise possible to use the compounds according to the invention in cosmetic compositions for body and hair hygiene.
2. Description of Background/Related/Prior Art
Vitamin D is a vitamin essential for the prevention and treatment of defects of cartilage mineralization (rachitis) and of bone (osteomalacia), and even of certain forms of osteoporosis in elderly subjects. However, it is now known that its functions extend even beyond the regulation of bone metabolism and of calcium homeostasis. Among these can be mentioned its actions on proliferation and on cell differentiation and the control of immune defenses. Their discovery has opened the way to novel therapeutic approaches in dermatology, cancerology, as well as in the field of autoimmune illnesses and that of organ or tissue transplantation.
An efficacious therapeutic contribution has long been known against the toxicity of this vitamin (sometimes fatal hypercalcemia). Currently, structural analogs of vitamin D are being synthesized, some of which only retain the differentiating properties and do not have any action on the calcium metabolism.
The assignee hereof has already proposed in WO 00/26167 (D1) novel compounds which are vitamin D analogs which show a selective activity on cell proliferation and differentiation without having hypercalcemic character. These compounds which are vitamin D analogs are in particular more easily synthesizable and therefore more economic with respect to what was known previously.